Data localization and other support services are needed to support web applications which present data in different languages and to persons in different locales. For any given user, only a subset of data will be pertinent (e.g., one of hundreds of potential languages). Furthermore, these types of services can be too large to be hosted on the client device, such as a mobile phone. As a result, these types of services can be made available to web applications over a network from a server. While this approach has proven to be useful in certain situations, there are some drawbacks. Therefore, applicant proposes to expose a more robust data localization service to the web applications. Depending upon the availability of the network connection as well as the level of native support in the browser, the data localization service will support different levels of service/performance to optimize the user experience.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.